Bow Clan
by Pheonix Bow
Summary: This is a tale of a rebelious young ranger who is sent to Ascalon for training against his will. Chapter 2 up, first venture through Ascalon
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first fic, so please don't make fun of me if my writing sucks, if you like it, please R&R, if you don't, pulls out AK-47 you know what not to do

* * *

Bow Clan

By: Pheonix Bow

Prologue: The Beginning

"You are the strongest of this clan and therefore, the clan council has decided to send you out into the Ascalonian Academy to train to become a great hero." Said a council member from the Bow Clan, a clan of rangers in the forests of the Northlands of Ascalon. He was speaking to a tall young man with long, strait red hair and two feathers in his headband. His name was Pheonix Bow, and he was the son of the Bird family.

"Why is it always the Bird family, why can't you send anyone else to the stupid place?" he said exasperatedly.

"If you do not want to train at the academy and become a legendary master ranger like Adian, than I guess I cannot do or say anything to change your mind."

"Wait… I'll go."

"I thought so. Your cart leaves in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Pheonix said as he walked out of the council building.

"Hi mom, I'm home!"

"So, what did the council say?" said Pheonix's mom, she was also tall with long hair that was a shade of dark red. She was forty-five years old, but didn't look a day older than thirty. She did most of the work around the house, but that was partially because Pheonix's father was killed defending the village three years after Pheonix was born. Ever since then, he had never trusted anyone, especially the elders on the council, because they were the ones who put his father on patrol that day with no one to back him up.

"I'm leavin' in an hour and a half for Ascalon City."

"That's wonderful! I'll go upstairs and pack your clothes!"

"Actually, I only have enough time to get my armor, bow, and arrows, and then I have to go to the far side of the village."

"Alright then, I guess that I'll get your armor and weapon, I'll come right back down."

"Thank you mother."

Two minuets later, his mother came down the stairs with armor and bow in hand, she held them out and Pheonix took them. "Goodbye, Phen"

"Well, I could stay for a little while." He said sadly. And a half an hour later he left his house, never to come home again. He took one last look at his house and walked away. He jumped into the carriage, and he left for the great kingdom that is Ascalon.

* * *

Well, that was it, putting up the second chapter depends on you're revews, so if you don't like it, please say so.

Phen: You will put up the first chapter whether you like it or not!

Me: Maybe I don't wanna

Phen: Than I'll let you talk to Mr. Bowey

Me: Hehehe types vigorously


	2. Chapter 1: The Wall

Hey, what's with the not-so-many reviews? Am I gonna hafta send Pheonix over there to make you review? Well anyhoo, time to stop the talky and start the ready.

and also I forgot this last time, I do not own the rights toGuild Wars, theareas featured in my stories (exept for Pheonix's homeland),or the charecters that I didn't make up, so now enjoy, and after your done enjoying, remember the golden rule: R&R!

* * *

Chapter One: The Walls

When he woke up, Pheonix was still riding down a road in his carriage. He stood up and looked out the back, and saw a giant lake and a beautiful sunrise. This was the first time he had ever seen a sunrise before, because of the dense foresting in his village covering the sky. "Hey, where are we?"

"About three miles outside of the city walls." The driver said

"All right, so about an hour until we get there" Pheonix said to himself. As the sun rose higher in the sky, they got to the Great Wall. He jumped out and tossed the driver the five gold for the ride. He talked to the guard at the gate, and a few seconds later they opened the doors and Pheonix walked through.

The city was beautiful. It had hundreds of adventurers all in the square talking, trading, and meeting new friends. There was a place for everything, getting supplies, weapons, and setting up a new guild. He heard someone yelling out "All new arrivals come to the gate at the top of the hill!"

He walked up the hill, taking in the sights as he walked. As he walked up to the guard, he admired the ornate armor and swords that glinted in the sun like a clear lake in the morning. "I'm new, so, what do I need to do?"

"Just take this message to the Duke over there and he'll give you your papers." The knight in red armor said as he handed a letter to the young ranger.

He took the note silently and walked away. As he walked, a tall necromancer walked up to him and started saying, "Hey, you wanna go outside the walls adventuring?"

He turned to him with a dark stare and said while raising his bow with an arrow ready "No, I don't want to go outside of the walls with you or any of you necromancer filth!" After he said that, the necromancer ran away in fear and hid in a crowd. "That's one down," the thought. He went over the bridge to the duke who was clad in red. "Here's the letter that that guy over there gave me." He said to the duke.

"Alright, let me see that. Okay, Pheonix Bow, here is your papers, and have a good time. Remember, as soon as your old enough, you can start at the academy." Said the duke, waiving him off.

He turned around and set off for beyond the walls. When he stepped outside of the walls, he saw a mountain, a beautiful lake and a river flowing from it, a lush forest, a plain, and a valley. He saw little girl, a guard, and a very strong looking ranger as he ran past into a town that he overheard some people talking about a menacing Grawl infestation.

"Hey, are y'all talkin about a battle?" said the inexperienced ranger.

"Ya, the Grawl are invading the town over in the east, Devona is trying to fend them off, but she needs help," said one of the townspeople.

"Alright, that sounds like a job for Pheonix Bow!" he said running towards the sounds of battle. He arrived at a place with many corpses on the ground, and saw a female warrior off in the distance. A Grawl tried to sneak up behind the beautiful warrior, but Pheonix noticed it. He pulled out his bow and arrow and shot at the Grawl that was trying to ambush the warrior and gained its attention. "You gotta watch your back!" he said, knocking another arrow onto his bow.

"Well, you think that you deserve respect just because you diverted the attention of a Grawl? You're pathetic!" said the warrior cracking the skull of the Grawl she was fighting.

"Saved your sad life!" the cocky ranger said as he killed the Grawl.

"Come over here and say that!"

"I will!"

Just then, a farmer walked past them. "Whoa Devona, hold on! He's still young and foolish, don't kill him just because he is a little confident,"

"I guess you're right," the warrior said to the farmer. "Hi, I'm Devona, and you are?" she said, redirecting her attention to the young ranger

"Pheonix, Pheonix Bow, but all of my friends call me Phen,"

"Okay, Phen, pleased to meat you," said Devona, smiling. "I'm the one who always has to defend the Lakeside County. Usually it's only a few skales, but lately we've had a lot of grawls. Some of my friends and I are trying to find out where they are coming from, and close it off. One of my friends, Brother Mhenlo, is in Ashford Abbey, protecting The Catacombs. You should go there and talk to him, he'll tell you about getting a secondary profession, and that gives you a tactical advantage on some of your opponents."

"Wow, I can choose a secondary profession! Could you tell me about them?" Phen said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Sure, the professions you'll be able to choose from are: Warrior- good at close range and has good melee defense. Elementalist- great long-range, high-damage dealing people, and that would go along nicely with your current skills Mesmer- fast spell casting and being able to eat away at your opponents health and magic and one spell even can make your opponent not be able to attack. Monk- the only profession that is able to heal your whole party, the ability to reverse damage, and even being able to bring fallen allies back to life. Necromancer- being able to draw energy from the corpses of dead enemies, and even being able to make corpse minions out of them." She finished talking and Phen didn't look like he was paying attention.

"All right, thanks for the information about the other professions, and I'm setting of for Ashford, see ya later Devona!" he said,wiaving as he walked away.

* * *

We hee, that took me a long time to wright, but I'm seriously not gonna write the next chapter untill I get reviews from three NEW PEOPLE, by that, I mean people that didn't review the last chapter. 


End file.
